


I Scream for Ice Cream

by thathornypony



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Food Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Fisting, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathornypony/pseuds/thathornypony
Summary: Rainbow Dash likes ice cream. A lot. Sexually.





	I Scream for Ice Cream

Rainbow Dash was hot. In every sense of the word. Mostly just because of the the summer sun beating down on her as she pushed the mower across the lawn. It seemed to shine right through her shirt. She was covered in sweat. She shirt was plastered to her back. Her chest too.

That brought her to the other kind of hotness. Who wouldn't be turned on watching her tight, glistening body? She sure was. She stuck her butt out a little as she pushed, wishing for someone to come and bend her over. What else was an amazing ass like hers for?

She was going to need a shower after this. A very long shower. The time passed quickly as she thought of all the things she was going to do to herself. She thought about taking her bra off. Her shirt was so soaked you could see right through it. Anybody walking by would be able to see her tits. So what if they weren't real big, they were good enough dammit!

She saw it all clearly. A big hot guy would come walking down the sidewalk. He would see her. He would take a peek at her chest—what guy wouldn't? He would see that her boobs were visible through her shirt. He would stop and watch, and make no secret of it: he would be a huge perv. Luckily for him, she was a perv too. He would walk up to her and cop a feel. He would yank her shorts down and start just fucking her in the ass in the middle of the lawn. He wouldn't even say anything to her. He would just blow his load in her and leave her there with his cum running down her legs.

Yep. She definitely needed a shower now. She would play her favorite game, seeing how much of her hand she could fit up her ass. It would be awesome. Not as awesome as actual buttsex, but still pretty awesome.

She was on the verge of breaking and running inside to fuck herself, when she heard a sound. It was the jingle of an ice cream truck. It reminded her just how uncomfortable the heat was, and also that she was hungry. She decided she'd get some.  
Rainbow Dash likes ice cream. A lot. Sexually.  
She sauntered out to the edge of the sidewalk, sticking her thumb up like a hitchhiker as the truck passed. She was surprised to see that it was Big Macintosh driving the truck. "Big Mac, you have an ice cream truck?" she said.  _Get out of that truck and fuck me,_  she thought.

"Eeyup," he said.

She blinked. She wasn't sure what kind of answer she expected (besides sex. God, he must be huge), but it sure was Big Mac in front of her. A dollar later she had a popsicle in her hand. As she looked at it, the shape of it started some funny ideas going in her head. She bought another.

She walked back to the house, wiggling her butt as a thank you. She had a big grin on her face. Applejack's reaction if she fucked Big Mac would be almost as good as the sex, and with that much muscle to use on her, the sex would be  _amazing_.

She unwrapped one of her popsicles. The cold made her realize how much she needed it. The creaminess of the ice cream reminded her of some other things.

She beat a quick path to the bathroom. Yelling out on the way how the lawn was done, and grumbling about how she was an adult and having to do chores was fucking ridiculous. But once the door was closed, and she was naked, her horniness took over again.

She stepped into the tub. This was going to get messy. She stopped a moment to get the bottle of lube hidden at the back of the bottom drawer under the sink. Real messy.

She poured lube over her butt. Then she rubbed it in with her hand, getting everything nice and slick. She poked her fingers one by one up her ass, then she stuck them in two at a time. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the slippery stretching sensation, and in the feeling of her heart pounding in anticipation.

She had worked her way up to four fingers when she figured she had loosened up enough. Besides, her ice cream was starting to melt. She unwrapped it. She licked it as sensually as she could. She tried to stick it whole in her mouth. It didn't get very far in before she started gagging. Whatever. If she wanted to practice sucking cock she'd ask Rarity for advice. And she had had enough go down that end.

She spread her cheeks with her free hand, and slowly pushed the ice cream up her ass. She had to bite her lip to keep an otherwise loud "fuuuuuck" from escaping her throat. The cold deep inside her was an incredible feeling. Still, she had enough presence of mind not to want anything to get lost in there, so once the popsicle was in, she pulled the stick out, clenching her anus to keep everything else in.

She gasped once the stick was free, as the ice cream suddenly slid deeper in. "Holy shit," she whispered. That still wasn't enough for her. She scrunched her hand up, and went in after it. Her body was feeling cooperative that day, and her hand easily slid in up to the wrist. She felt around her rectum for the ice cream. She grasped it, clenching her hand into a fist making it even bigger. She fucked herself with her hand until it began to hurt from the cold.

Worry flashed through her mind briefly. Her hand hurting she could deal with, but she didn't want to mess up anything in her ass. She needed that. And here came the reason she was in the bathtub. When she pulled the ice cream out at least half of it had melted. Along with her fist came a flood of sticky, liquid ice cream. She had no idea how it looked back there, but it felt amazing. She felt it pouring out and running down her thighs. She pushed, and yet more ran out of her. What remained of the popsicle slipped from her fingers.

That was okay. She had managed to get her whole hand in. She went back to fisting herself. The weight, the warmth, the fullness, the stretching, the pulling from  _inside_  her butt. It started as a tickling around her rim. An almost tingling sensation spread from there. When it combined with the pressure farther forward—instead of cold, she suddenly felt fire in her loins. She started panting, then gasping, as the orgasm shot up her spine and rocked her whole body.

She felt her ass thrashing around her hand, squeezing her wrist. She brushed her clit with her other hand. A muffled "mmmph" escaped her. She pitched over on her side, shuddering.

When she was done cumming, she raised her head to look at what kind of a mess she had made. It wasn't pretty. She pulled her hand out of her ass with a loud squelch.  _What the fuck did I just do?_  she thought.  _That was actually really fucked up._  For a moment she even worried how she was going to look her friends in the eye after this. Because she had no intention of stopping. Who cared how weird it was. But those worries vanished when she reminded herself how much cock Rarity undoubtedly sucked. Come on, it was obvious she did.

Rainbow thought about trying it herself as she turned the shower on.


End file.
